


In every universe

by orphan_account



Series: IronStrange deserves the world [6]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Earth-3490, F/M, Ironstrange free form, M/M, Multiverse, Natasha Stark has a heart, StrangeIron, Tony Stark Has A Heart, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "My name is Natasha. And I think this" he said sweeping the room "is what I usually call the workshop""Natasha?""Natasha Stark to be exact" Tony narrowed his eyes. Impossible."Is this a joke?" The woman rolled her eyes."No. Look, I know it can be a bit difficult to understand, but I'm really you," Tony denied, letting out a laugh. What kind of bad joke was that?
Relationships: Natasha Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: IronStrange deserves the world [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547530
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	In every universe

Tony had been locked up in the workshop for more than 24 hours working on an update for Peter's suit when an electric current began to feel in the environment. A vibration was all he perceived before being absorbed by a black portal with blue edges. He closed his eyes, and by the time he opened them... He was in his workshop? He frowned when he saw that the armor was completely different. He could tell that they were even somewhat curvy and feminine. Definitely his own didn't have that.

"Oh, great" he heard a female voice say behind a big screen "Tell me you're complete"

"Sorry?"

"I need to know if you're not hurt," said the woman, leaving her hiding place. Tony opened his eyes to the image. She was the prettiest woman he had ever seen. His hair was looped down to the thin waist, while his hips were being imprisoned by well-known sweatpants. His gaze got stuck in her small lump under the woman's chest. He looked up until he found a clavicle in sight and a pair of thin but muscular arms. Tony continued with the scrutiny until he hit the woman's eyes. The amber color was familiar. She curved a smile as she realized Tony's gaze. 

"What are you seeing?" The brunette clicked his tongue, causing a laugh in the woman. His eyes met and he felt something powerful run down his spine.

"Who are you? And where the hell am I?"

"My name is Natasha. And I think this" he said sweeping the room "is what I usually call workshop"

"Natasha?"

"Natasha Stark to be exact" Tony narrowed his eyes. Impossible.

"Is this a joke?" The woman rolled her eyes.

"No. Look, I know it can be a bit difficult to understand, but I'm really you," Tony denied, letting out a laugh. What kind of bad joke was that?

"You clearly have a problem because I'm man and you're woman"

"Yes, okay. Have you heard about the multiverse theory?" She asked. Tony clenched his eyebrows. He may have touched on the subject in one of their exchanges with Stephen but beyond that ... He didn't know.

"Something"

"Well, welcome to earth 3490" Natasha said, opening her arms. Tony hummed in response while taking a visual tour of the place. Yes, it was quite similar to his own workshop. There were even DUM-E, U, and Butterfingers in their charging station. OK. That was strange. He returned his sight to Natasha, who smiled at him. His eyes wandered to his left hand, were a golden strip rested on the ring finger.

"Who has been the unfortunate?" Tony asked.

"I would rather say that I'm lucky"

"Whom did you married?"

"Aren't you married?"

"No?"

"But do you have a girlfriend? Or a boyfriend?"

"No," Tony replied. His last relationship had been one more disappointment to the list. Steve decided to give him some space after Stark asked. He wasn't ready to love the blond, and it didn't matter how much the man would try to make up for the love Tony didn't feel, things got cold. At least for the genius. He was sure Steve would keep insisting until they both resume the relationship they left halfway. Perhaps Natasha would tell him that she had engaged to Captain America of her universe. Maybe that would decrease his curiosity.

"How sad"

"You'll tell me?"

"Maybe"

Tony was going to reply when golden sparks, and well known by him, appeared in the workshop. Natasha turned around, facing the portal.

Stephen Strange -  _ clearly from that universe _ \- came out for him, facing the woman with a smile on his face.

"Hello Tasha," said the sorcerer, approaching her.

"Hi honey," the brunette approached Stephen, and standing on tiptoe kissed the opposite lips. Tony opened his eyes. His female version was with Stephen Strange?!

He cleared his throat. The sorcerer raised an eyebrow as he looked through it.

"What the hell did you do Tasha?"

"Surprise?"

"Surprise? Really, honey?"

"Look, Steph. I was working, okay? It hasn't been completely intentional. Yes, I've been playing with the machine. And I've been doing ... things. But nothing more than that!" Stephen sighed and placed a hand on Natasha’s belly.

"I just want to keep you two safe." Tony tilted his head. Perhaps ... she ... was ... Was she going to have a baby? Oh god, he was going to pass out at any moment.

"And from what universe did you bring this individual?" The woman approached a hologram and displayed it before her eyes. Millions of flickering lights like fireflies appeared in front of her. He hesitated a little before actually finding the land she thought was right. A sign perched on it. "199999999"

Stephen held his chin, analyzing the situation. Well, if Natasha had brought him, Natasha would return him.

"What is his name?"

"Uhm you'll see sweet cheeks ... he's me"

"What?"

"He is Anthony Stark"

"And have you brought it for any specific reason?"

"Simple curiosity," she said, shrugging. Stephen narrowed his eyes. He wasn't going to believe that to his wife.

"Antonia ..." he said dragging the words, under an accusatory look.

"Oh, good! But don't laugh."

"I won't"

"I wanted to know if all the versions of me are ... well, with you?" The sorcerer looked at her with a smile dancing on his face. Really Natasha?

"And?"

"Well, it turns out that this dwarf is not here"

"Hey! I'm not a dwarf. I prefer the term compact, thank you very much," Tony said, crossing his arms.

Stephen approached the opposite, studying his features. He wasn't going to deny that man was a beauty. He doubted that the Stephen of the opposite universe was immune to the charms of that Stark. Between Natasha and him things had come out of a tube. She after understanding that their relationship was far from friendship and that she was deceiving both her mind and heart, confessed to Stephen. The sorcerer had been keeping his feelings for a long time, so when Stark was decided, things turned out to be easy. Two years as a couple led him to make the decision to ask for marriage. Now, months after that, they were waiting for their first son. Or daughter And they were happy with it what was most important.

Tony suddenly felt naked at the other's scrutiny. It was as if he knew him easily just by looking at him. And it was overwhelming. There was only one person who managed to do the same with him in his universe. And interestingly, it was the supreme sorcerer.

"Natasha?"

"Tell me darling"

"Could you leave me alone with ...?"

"Tony"

"With Tony" Natasha nodded, approaching her husband, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. As he passed Tony's side, she put a hand on the man's shoulder and looked at him gently, then left the workshop.

Stephen stared at the place where the woman had disappeared, with a warm smile on his face. Tony wanted someone to look at him like that one day.

"It's good to know that at least one of my versions is not screwed." Stephen sigh. He knew that attitude of Stark by heart. Natasha used to be the same.

"You're not screwed"

"Look, I can see a lost cause when I see it"

"You're not a lost cause, Tony," Stephen said. The man could swear that his name sounded better on the wizard's lips than on any other. "You know? Natasha was just like you. She thought everything good that happened to her in life was going to end at some point."

"Why do you speak in the past?"

"Because she isn’t like that anymore," said the sorcerer. "You deserve to be happy, Tony. You don't have to prove anything. To anyone." The engineer nodded softly. "How am I?"

"Sorry?"

"In your universe, how I am"

"A fucking pain in the butt. You appear without warning, with that cape turning over your shoulders. Most of the time you appear in the workshop we end up arguing. There is something in me that you do not like, I guess" Stephen released a laugh, causing Tony to raise a curious eyebrow. "What?" The sorcerer denied.

"I was the same with Tasha. We never agreed, and at the meetings, we always ended up in an argument. Barton said it was the sexual tension that existed between us. I assumed I was jealous. "

"Jealous?"

"Before me, Natasha was with Captain Rogers."

"Steve?"

"Rogers"

"You don't like it here too" Strange growled. "If it's any consolation, my Merlin doesn't like it either"

"He must have his reasons"

"I guess," he said, raising his shoulders.

"Or he is just jealous"

"What? Oh. No. No. Dumbledore isn't interested in me that way."

"You should ask him. No?"

"Look, wizard, that you and my female double are in a relationship does not mean that Strange of my universe is attracted to me. It is not the same for everyone"

"Actually, sir," said a voice Tony would recognize with closed eyes. JARVIS "Mrs. Stark has concluded that in all universes you and Mr. Strange have a loving relationship"

"Hum. J?"

"Yes, sir?" Tony jumped. Ok. He was not waiting for AI to recognize him.

"It's good to hear from you"

"Nice to meet you"

"JARVIS" called Stephen. "Can you call Natasha?"

"Immediately, sir"

The woman entered seconds after JARVIS accepted the request. A smile danced on his face as he positioned himself to Strange's right. She entwined her fingers and rested her head on the opponent's arm.

"I think it's time to return you home"

"I suppose?" Tony replied.

"Nice to meet you," Natasha said. She let go of the sorcerer's hand and walked to the machine. Stephen looked at him and smiled.

"Invite me to dinner. Don't stop. He will do the rest."

"Of what...?" the vibration took hold of the environment, and Tony was blinded by a light causing him to close his eyes. When he opened them he was in his workshop. And he wasn't alone.

"Where the hell have you been?" Stephen growled, "Rogers has not stopped turning around the compound and Peter had to call me because according to FRIDAY a portal absorbed you and ... what are you laughing at?"

"Nothing. Nothing. I'm here. I had ... I had a revealing experience."

"What?"

"Nothing to really worry about. Do you want to go for a sandwich?" Strange raised an eyebrow.

"Did you hit your head?"

"Nope. I'm just inviting you to dinner."

"Tony is four o'clock"

"Well. You can consider it as an early dinner." Stephen rolled his eyes but ended up nodding.

"Does that experience of yours have to do with inviting me to dinner?"

"What? Nah. Just ... Take it or leave it" the doctor smiled. The butterflies flutter in his stomach.

"I take it"

"Good Merlin. Come on" buff before the nickname, following the genius outside the workshop. He stood beside him causing his fingers to brush. 

An electric current led them to look at each other. And Tony could see the same thing that was in Stephen's eyes from that other universe. A whirlpool seized his stomach and clouded his brain. He held the opponent's hand in his. Levi rubbed against Strange's cheek as he wrapped Tony in a semi hug. His heart skipped a beat, and suddenly he felt safe in the middle of that cloak and the sorcerer. They walked in a comfortable silence to the engineer's car, where Stephen broke the mood.

"Are you going to tell me what happened? Or should I find out for myself?"

"Someday Stephen, you'll find out for yourself," Tony said. The roar of the engine filled the silence between them. He put his hand on the gearshift, the doctor left his on.

The brunette smiled.

_ Maybe, after all, Natasha had been right. Every Stark needed Strange in his life. _

**Author's Note:**

> I read too many 3940 fics and needed to do this. I've always thought of Tony's relationship with Stephen as a slow burn, and an overly friendly start that confuses them both, so that sandwich would be the beginning of something bigger.


End file.
